<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Moment by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845348">A Small Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 5, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Trust, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn’t need to question it to know that his friend has no ulterior motive.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin &amp; Kuiil, Din Djarin/Kuiil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5. ‘Tis But a Scratch<br/>For the prompt <i>dealing with bleeding, blood loss, cleaning blood from someone, drinking blood.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“If you would remove your cuirass,” Kuiil suggests calmly, turning away from the table as he goes to collect something from the other side of the room, “I will see to the wound on your back.”</p>
<p><em>There’s no need</em>, Din almost says, for all that something deep inside of him is moved by the offer almost despite himself. He doesn’t need to question it to know that his friend has no ulterior motive.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Waving the cutlery he’s been playing with rather than using to eat, the child aims a mournful look in Din’s direction, small head tilting to one side as he lets out a coo, his little face creased in what looks very much like concern.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Din has to protest. The child had offered earlier, himself – brow furrowed even further and small hand outstretched.</p>
<p>He’d pushed himself enough already; Din had gently lowered that small hand back down.</p>
<p>“Do you truly expect him to believe such an assertion,” Returning to the table, Kuiil deposits what turns out to be a med kit, “Or to fail to notice that you are bleeding through your clothes?”</p>
<p>Looking from his friend’s patient, undemanding face to the clearly expectant smaller face of the child, Din sighs.</p>
<p>“Of course you may retire, take the kit and see to your wound yourself, if you prefer,” Kuiil provides, “Or if you are not permitted to remove your armour in the presence of others.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s –” The wound <em>is</em> in a difficult to reach area. It is logical to accept the assistance. The child points his spoon at Din, determinedly babbling.</p>
<p>It seems they have both spoken. And he has learned to listen by now.</p>
<p>“Very well then,” Din has to work to repress the way his lips want to quirk, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The words stick a little in his throat – not because he doesn’t mean it, but because of the extent that he <em>does</em>. No one has seen him without more than one layer of armour in –</p>
<p>No one has seen him until now.</p>
<p>But as he removes his cuirass and then the under armour beneath, and raises his shirt enough to provide access, Kuiil’s hands just as steady on his back as the child’s gaze is on where his face would be if he were not wearing his helmet –</p>
<p>As he sits there and allows himself to accept this aid –</p>
<p>He’s grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>